Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to managing workspace.
Computers and software have greatly contributed to improving productivity and allowing multi-tasking. These tools allow people to accomplish many tasks more efficiently in the past. Within a single workspace, a user can respond to instant messages, prepare an e-mail message, schedule meetings on a calendar, and prepare a report concurrently.